StargateAlliances
by The Dark Taff
Summary: The Hammond disappears on an exploration mission and ends up in a galaxy far far away. Sorry if bits sound similar to the start of the BSG/Gate crossover but thats me! I own nothing except for the idea behind this story.
1. Anomaly

Deep space is a vast open nothingness. Solar winds pushing debris about the abyss. Many have stood and stared in awe at their first sight of the darkness of space. A million million pinpricks of light in the sky. There is no up, no down, no direction. Many have also gone insane staring at it, unable to take in the vastness. Poets, prophets and scientists have waxed lyrical on its qualities both philosophical and technical. None able to capture its magnificence or majesty.

This particular area of vast nothingness, located on the far rim of the galaxy, is especially devoid of life. An abnormality in the universe as the vast majority of space, deep or otherwise, is teeming with life. Here nothing. Until now.

The bow of a large vessel ploughs forward. Grey, battle scarred and covered in emission tubes, missile launchers and antennae of all types. Squat and ugly but possessed of a strange beauty it is an instrument of exploration that has been turned to a different job. War. Its war, however, has ended for now and it has returned to the task it was designed in part for.

Its unlovely hulk forces its way through the emptiness. Shields shouldering space's detritus to one side, filtering radiation away from the battered hull. Electronic senses sweeping the void searching, probing inquisitively for something, anything.

**USS George S Hammond**

**Deep Space Patrol**

**30 Jul 2012**

So far the patrol had been quiet, nothing more than a survey of an unknown area of space on the far side of the galaxy.

The Stargate network didn't cover it so the sector represented a blank area on the Galactic map. It didn't appear on any reports, the Go'auld, Lucian Alliance and the Ori had, oddly, not even touched it. Even the all knowing Asgard had no records about it. _Real_ unknown space.

Now the Hammond, still under the command of Colonel Sam Carter, had been dispatched to search and map it. _Seek out new worlds Carter, boldly go! _Major General Jack O'Neill had quipped over the sub-space link, grinning like a Cheshire cat! So here the Hammond found itself, cataloguing planets and generally nosing around.

The bridge was quiet, ships nominal night time usually was, crewmen sat monitoring screens and systems as the blunt nose of the ship pushed through the night. The majority of the ships 200 strong compliment lay asleep in their bunks, automated systems taking care of the running of the vessels systems.

The lighting was subdued. Work lamps glowing at stations, throwing pools of light into the dimness. The few people on duty during mid-watch sat fighting sleep and quietly gazing at displays and scopes.

At the science terminal Major Tyrone Franklin yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stared at his screens, face bathed in a greenish glow. He sat up and stretched, arms going out and back arching. He closed his eyes and hoped that when he opened them he'd be in his bunk! Cracking one eye slightly he groaned. No, still on the bridge. It had seemed an eternity since coming on watch and his eyes strayed to the large brass ships clock on the bulkhead above his station.

"Ah crap!"

Still early. They'd been transiting the area for three days now. Nothing. Empty spaces, the odd planetoid or asteroid. None of them life supporting. He balled his hands and rubbed his eyes. A bleeping started and Franklin swung back to his screen. Not expecting much in this dead area he was surprised to note a small object registering on his screen. He double-tapped on the screen and a set of green cross hairs appeared, bracketing the small glow. Figures and data danced across the screen. Radiation levels spiking, magnetic fields going bananas! His mind raced, calculated size, mass and distance. He frowned as it came up with a figure that didn't make much sense. It was all he needed to know his arm shot out, keying the ships 1MC.

"Commander to the bridge!"

_4522 Km off the port bow of the solitary ship the anomaly slowly grew, flashing magenta and orange every now and again. Its appearance had been an accident of nature, physics, who knew what. But one thing that was certain, it would effect countless millions of beings over the next minutes._

The voice came muffled through the murky depths of darkness. It sounded familiar, but urgent. Maybe if she ignored it...hmmpf maybe not. Colonel Samantha Carter, former member of SG1, veteran of many battles, many operations and many unknown phenomena dragged herself from sleep. She sat upright fighting to get to full alert wakefulness. The comm pinged again followed by Ty Franklin's booming Boston accent.

"Commander to the bridge!"

She stood, rubbing sleep and grit from her eyes, catching the clock on the bulkhead over her desk, _0355?_ She pulled her flight suit on and splashed water on her face. The hull rang with the muted clang of a launching ship. _302 launch? Curious!_ Turning she searched for her boots and slipped them on before slapping the door release and pelting up the corridor. Wondering what this job would bring next.

Samantha Carter loved her job. Always something new, challenging. This assignment had lasted, what? 15 years? And still showed no signs of slowing. The Goa'ould, the Ori, all sorts of enemies. Many disasters, many more triumphs. Yes she'd lost friends, Her father, Janet Frasier and Martouf amongst the more upsetting. But she'd gained more along the way, one in particular!

Within 10 steps she was on the bridge. The CO's bunk only being just moments from her station for situations just like these.

As she rounded the corner she saw her bridge crew settling into their seats. Dave Kleinman, recently promoted to Major, at the Nav console. Kevin Marks at the Helm/Defence console and Pat Meyers at the Star fighter Command station. She noticed that Meyers was still wearing an Air Force T-shirt and sweat pants, having run straight from her bed to the bridge. Already they slipped gracefully into their working relationship. Dr Daniel Jackson, along for the ride with SG1, stood behind Ty Franklin still hunched over the display at the Science station, a look that was part wonder part confused inquisitive curiosity plastered across his broad mahogany face.

"Ty, Daniel. What have we got?"

She stood next to Daniel, pulling her long hair into a ponytail then touching her friend on the arm in greeting. Franklin turned to speak but kept his eyes on the screen.

"Small anomaly boss. Its holding at about 3500 klicks now. We've stopped the ship and are at state 2."

Franklin paused and turned to look at the Colonel, embarrassment replacing the curiosity for a second.

"Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c have launched in a 302 to investigate...I tried stopping him, but, well you know the Colonel!"

Carter and Jackson both grimaced, fully understanding Franklin's words. Cam Mitchell was a great officer, pilot and leader but was very quick to act in these situations.

**Cannonball Four-One-Six**

**F302B**

**At the Anomaly**

Mitchell sat front seat in the cockpit of the fighter. His displays glowing green in the darkness of space giving his face a strange ghoulish caste. He held the small ship in a slow turn around the glowing flashing object. His Jaffa friend Teal'c sat behind and above him monitoring the fighters sensor suite.

"Talk to me Goose?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, used to Mitchell's flippancy. He tapped a control and read a few lines of data.

"The object appears to be stationary Colonel Mitchell and my screen shows no further expansion. I would however urge that we remain at this distance."

Mitchell nodded and turned to look at the anomaly. It pulsed now and again, throwing plumes of gas off its edges. _Pretty!_ He grinned and shook his head.

"Flight. Cannonball Four One Six. Am in a holding pattern around the object, you getting my data link?"

Mitchell gently pushed his controls to take the short fighter a shade closer to the glowing orb. It was mesmerizing, the flashes looking like small nuclear explosions and leaving an after glow on his retina. Blinking to clear his vision Mitchell steadied the control column with his knee and raised one hand and dropped the tinted visor down to shield his eyes. The comm crackled, interference from the orb was now encroaching on the channel. He frowned and fine tuned the set and Sam's voice came through loud and clear.

"Shaft, Hammond Niner. Data-Link is solid. What's it look like Cam?"

The Colonels lips twitched at her switch from call-sign to name. He glanced out of the cockpit. The anomaly sat pulsing and glowing, still off the fighters bows.

"It looks like a glowing football to me. Tee's not so sure though, he thinks a flaming melon."

Teal'c's eyebrow twitched beneath his Bonedome and he opened his mouth to talk but a flash of information on his Multi Function Display stopped him cold. Eyes wide he snapped his head up to stare out of the canopy. The anomaly, melon, football, whatever flashed a deep red. He looked back at the MFDs An alarm blared and the levels of...well the levels of something went off the scale. He had enough time to shout one word.

"Mitchell!"

**USS George S Hammond**

Aboard the Hammond Sam, Daniel and Franklin watched as the small 302 circled the glowing mass. They could make out the tiny figures in its cockpit heads following the orb as they circled. Grinning all round at Mitchell's quips. Carter leaned forward to get a better look at the screen, hand on Franklin's shoulder. With horrifying speed the glowing object flashed red and a bow wave of crimson energy radiated out. It caught the F302 on the wingtip and spun it off. The expanding wave. Caught it in an instant and enveloped Mitchell and Teal'c. The 302 disappeared.

Carter spun to shout at Meyers to try the Guard or emergency frequency only to see that not only was she already shouting into her headset but that Kleinmann and Marks were turning the bow of the ship into the wave to lessen the impact.

"SAM!"

Only Daniel's shout brought her around to see the wave about to hit her ship.

"ALL HANDS! BRACE FOR IMPAC..."

Suddenly the lights went out


	2. Discovery

**ALLIANCE CORVETTE REBEL PARADISE**

**ABLAJECK SECTOR**

**4ABY**

Commander Renn Tyrell sat in the centre chair of his CR90 Corvette _Rebel Paradise _pondering his current situation. The Imperial Fleet had fractured and scattered across the sector and beyond. The Paradise now had the job of rounding up any Imperial units that hadn't made it out of the sector.

He sighed, the sound audible on the near empty bridge. Empty. He mused as he stared around him. His ship was scarred and burnt, his crew depleted and his soul rendered by the battle at Endor. His eyes stopped at a massive burn mark on the plasteel bulkhead.

A solitary TIE Interceptor had made it past the fighter screen and got off a concussion missile. That missile had penetrated the ships overwhelmed shields and scored a hit on the bridge. First Officer Major Pol Bajek had been standing next to him as they entered the bridge just as the missile hit. He'd pushed Tyrell to one side and taken the blast full in the face. All that remained of his friend was the long dark smudge across the rear bulkhead.

Tyrell, a Corellian, stood at just under 2 standard Imperial metres. Typically dark haired for a native of his homeworld, his face was slightly scared from many bar fights in his youth and many more battles with the Imps. He eschewed standard Alliance uniform and wore a tan coloured flight suit and green flight jacket, brown boots and a blaster slung low on his right thigh. Normally he was a jovial man, adept at joking to kill tension and defusing situations with his quick wit.

Today he was different. The butchers bill for the last engagement had stood at 85, many of them long term members of his crew. With replacements, some of them defectors from the Empire, he was back to 126, slightly shy of his full compliment of 166. Too many faces drifted up to confront him though and he dragged a hand down his face to clear the tears welling up. Slumped in his chair he tried not to weep in front of the bridge crew.

"Sir?"

The soft voice at his shoulder dragged him from the depths of his sorrow. Turning he saw the light blue face of his Twi'lek surgeon Trin Ve'lik. She smiled sadly at her commander.

"Are you you ok Renn?"

He grimaced, at the question and her use of his name. Trying to summon up a smile he succeeded in only a ghost of his usual grin.

"I'm not Doc. But I'll live. How's the crew?"

In the days following the battle Ve'lik had become his sounding board and confidant. In part she'd also become de facto first officer.

"They're holding up. The ex-Imps are proving to be a bonus, they're integrating particularly well. Surprising really."

The answer hung in the air as Tyrell pondered a second. A flashing from the conn-officers console distracted him. The Blonde haired youngster at the station frowned as she tapped a few controls, frowned again. Renn could read the indecision in her and smiling he stood and walked the small distance to her station.

"What's up Ryalla?"

Ryalla Thorn, a native of Tatooine, turned. Her deep azure eyes upturned as her head came around. She was the daughter of the ships engineer and had fought well at Endor. So well in fact that when he'd needed a new conn-officer Renn had turned to Brant Thorn and offered the job to his daughter rather than have an Imp on his bridge.

"I don't know boss. It just appeared on the scope. About one five two mark six. Wasn't there a second ago. Right at the edge of my range. Its spinward of us out towards Sump."

Tyrell raised his eyebrows at that. Sump was light years away. Tinkering again.

"Its the energy flare that flagged it though, was like a small nova!"

Ah that would explain it.

"Probably a ship going off, hammer'll fall damn quick if a reactor runs away. Enough Imp ships damaged that it could be a Frigate or even a Star Destroyer! Record it and send it to Home One...What?"

He stared at the young girl, too young, she obviously had more to say,

"Well, its just that I now have two contacts on that bearing. Small, unknown configuration and drive pattern. No beacons or registration marks showing."

The excitement in her voice was plain. Renn stood back, folded his arms. A hundred excuses sprang into his head as to why they shouldn't go gallivanting off across the sector then died. Why not! It was, in part, his mission. Find and terminate any Imperial units not wishing to defect or surrender. This maybe some unknown Imp ship they'd not seen. He huffed theatrically, a bit of his old humour returning.

"Ok, ok!"

He caught his surgeon grinning and shot her a glance, she stifled it...almost.

"Helm, lay in the course young Thorn gives you and get us in close enough to see who our visitors are. Lt Commander? Get those fly boys in the X-Wings to shadow us."

Ve'lik grinned again, happy that Tyrell had found purpose, and with a twitch of her head and its tentacles turned to the comm unit.

"Aye sir!"

Renn Tyrell glanced at the scorch that had been his friend and silently swore to his spirit _For you Pol my friend, you and the lost._

**THE CONTACT COORDINATES**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

As the _Rebel Paradise _slowed to a halt she was greeted by a very strange sight. Two ships, one a fighter and one a similar size to the Paradise. Both were powered down and drifting. The fighter tumbled end over end as it drifted, its bigger sister sat slowly drifting.

Tyrell sat in his chair, chin resting on his fist as the crew reported in. All stations stood ready as he issued orders. The two ship formation of X-Wings flew an extended eliptical patrol around the three ships.

"Sir, I'm getting multiple life forms aboard the large vessel and two weaker ones on the fighter. Definitely not Imperial or Alliance specs but the sensors are showing human on both. Some strange fissionables are flagging up and there is leakage from the larger ship."

The man...boy, at the science station announced. Renn sat up and turned to Ve'lik.

"Signal the fleet. Get someone out here. We'll see who we have. I have a feeling about this. I don't think they're Imps."

he held up a placating hand

"I know, I know my feelings are a bit spotty! Thorn, hail them. Lets see who we have here."


	3. Waking

**USS GEORGE HAMMOND**

Colours swirled about him. Pictures, cloudy faces, images of friends lost and found, worlds saved and worlds destroyed, paths taken and ignored. Shar'e, Jack, Teal'c. Pain, loss, discovery. Klaxons..._Klaxons_? Someone calling his name. _Shar'e?_ His voice came as a croak.

"Shar'e?"

The colours cleared and vision fought to reassert itself. Pain, real this time. _Godammit that hurts! _ Something, a heavy something, crushed his chest and his back hurt like a bitch.

"Daniel!"

_Hey that's you!_ A part of his mind attempted to explain as vision returned, albeit blurred.

"Can't see straight"

This time it was his voice. Daniel Jackson tried to sit up straight, found he couldn't. Unseen hands shifted debris from his chest. The pressure eased on his chest and the pain lessened slightly.

"Wait a second Doc!"

A new voice now, male, deep...New England accent you could cut with a knife. _Franklin?_

"Ty? Sam?"

Something was placed on his face and the blurs cleared _Glasses ah ha! _He opened his eyes fully to smoke, dark blue lighting and the worried and blood stained faces of Ty Franklin and Sam Carter. The pain in his back was fading, enabling him, with a hand from both of them, to sit.

"What just happened?"

Daniel Jackson was no stranger to this kind of situation. God knows how many times he and SG1 had faced some kind of disaster or accident. Now it was happening again. _No surprise there!_

"What did Mitchell do this time!?"

This brought a smile to both faces. In the background he could hear the fire suppression system hissing over the klaxon and Kevin Marks shouting instructions.

"Nothing...Well I don't think he did!"

Sam replied, nodding to Franklin. They helped Jackson up. Franklin returned the nod and headed off to do his Execs job.

The bridge was tilted to one side. All but emergency systems were out. Smoke, fire suppressant and noise filled the air. In the main bulkhead the view-screen, cracked but operating, showed a vessel closing on them and the spinning silhouette of the F302 containing Mitchell and Teal'c.

"Uh, Sam."

Daniel lifted a finger to point. Carter turned to see a ship, not one she knew, closing slowly. It resembled a hammerhead shark and she could see the emission tubes of two cannon pointed at them. _Holy Hannah!_

"Colonel! I'm getting something on the comm."

Ty Franklin bent over Dave Kleinmann as the younger man, one hand clamped over his earpiece, struggled to hear the transmission.

"Put it on the speaker!"

The speakers crackled and sputtered. An indistinct voice spoke garbled by interference. Sam winced and helping Daniel, slipped and slid across the canted deck.

"Sounds English. Hint of a Canadian accent!"

Daniel's brows furrowed as he grasped what he was saying. Carter and the crew turned to look at him.

"Somehow, though, I don't think that he's Canadian...Unless there's something they're not telling us!"

Sam smiled despite their situation. Turning back to Kleinmann she gestured

"See if you can clean it up bit Dave"

The major nodded and retuned the comm, tapping at the controls he looked up.

"This is as good as its gonna get Colonel."

The voice came back stronger but still whistling and crackling.

"Unknown vessel this is the Alliance Corvette Rebel Paradise. You are requested to signal your allegiance. If you are an Imperial ship you have two choices. Surrender or I will fire."

The bridge crew glanced at each other then at Sam Carter. She in turn looked at Daniel.

"Imperial? Alliance? Dave open a channel."

Kleinmann nodded as he hit a control.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the USS George Hammond. We are an Earth ship of the United States Air Force. We are not part of the Imperials. We are damaged and request assistance."

She mentally crossed her fingers then noticed that Jackson and Franklin both had theirs crossed!

"Boys, a little faith?"

**F302B **

Cameron Mitchell was hurting. His Head hurt, his body ached and he could taste blood. Lifting his arms he made small experimental movements to see if he was badly injured. A lion growled at him. _Shit!_ The lion had to be tamed so he stopped moving his arms one at a time. _Left arm busted! _He stopped using the left one. That eased the pain and the lion backed off.

He realised that the cockpit canopy had blanked itself, probably in response to the blinding flare of the anomaly. He grimaced and gently eased his uninjured arm to the control panel, twisting the dial he unblanked it.

"HOLY SHIT!"

His shout was in response to the sight he was presented with. Three ships, two fighter class, split wings in an X shape and a larger one at least the same size as the Hammond appeared before his tumbling 302.

"Colonel Mitchell? Are you..."

Teal'c started to speak having been woken by Cam's shout. He stopped as he saw the intruders for the first time.

Mitchell turned to see his companion slumped forward, hanging in his harness. He had blood on his visor but seemed to be OK, staring at the newcomers.

"Looks like we got drop kicked a mite Tee old buddy!"

He got a raised eyebrow for that followed by a growl of;

"Indeed"

Mitchell checked his console and didn't like what he saw. Down to emergency power, comms out. The drive was spewing naquada and life support was negligible. Craning his head he could make out the bulk of the Hammond behind and to the left. How to contact Carter? He needed to stop someone shooting him in the face!

"Tee, you functioning OK pal?"

Teal'c patted himself down, feeling for injury. Coming up with none he could feel, other than a gash in his face from the shattered visor on his helmet, he leaned forward.

"I am satisfactory Colonel Mitchell. Are you injured?"

Cam grimaced but grinned.

"I'm pretty satisfactory too man. Busted arm but I'll live. We got us a sick 302 though. Need to get hold of the Hammond, let them know we're k."

"Indeed. How do you intend doing this?"

Mitchell pondered a moment watching the two fighters flit around the mother ship and its quarry. _Nice lookin ships. Hope to god they're friendly! Think Cam, think!_

"Wait a minute!"

**USS GEORGE HAMMOND**

The transmission had gone unanswered for now but the odd shaped ship had stopped for now. Its cannon still pointed at the Hammond though. The 302 had stopped tumbling for now and drifted, wingtip slumped to one side. Sam and Franklin were trying to boost their signal strength and fix the drive.

Daniel sat in the centre seat feeling faintly and ridiculously Kirk-like. He rested his head on his palm and leaned on the chairs arm. Watching Marks and Kleinmann as they patched systems and monitored the ships condition.

As he sat staring at the drifting F302, the two small fighters and their erstwhile captors, two things happened. Firstly the Comm crackled and the Commander of the other ship came on the line again.

"Unknown Vessel I repeat state your intentions"

As they raced to fix the radios Daniel noticed a flashing coming from the 302. It was too structured to be a fault. He noted a pattern to it. _Morse? MORSE!_

"Anyone know Morse code? I think Mitchell is trying to signal us"


	4. Movement

**ALLIANCE CORVETTE**

_**REBEL PARADISE**_

Tyrell sat at his customary position in the command chair. The bridge crew bustling about as they monitored the two vessels drifting ahead of them. Comm chatter crackled about the bridge from the two X-Wings and other sections of his ship. Whatever the outcome, whoever these people were, they were ready for a fight.

"Sir?"

He sat up and turned at the voice at his shoulder, Ve'lik stood there. She lifted a message flimsy and handed it to him.

"From Home One. Akbar sends his compliments."

Renn took the durasheet and scanned the contents. It was short and to the point. Only one ship available. Major deployment to Bakura. _Bakura? _Time on station two standard time units. Closest vessel, the frigate Daedalus_, _Commander Reeku commanding. Well it could have been worse he mused. A Frigate would have more firepower, more fighters. He scratched at his chin, stubble rasping under his fingers.

"Hmmm, interesting. Thank you Ve'lik. Any joy with the visitors?"

Ve'lik frowned and twitched her lekku, a gesture he knew was one of irritation, and turned back to her boards.

"Not yet, sensors show they have suffered substantial damage though. They may not be able to reply. As such they haven't made any hostile moves either. That's not to say they aren't though"

Tyrell slumped slightly in his chair, sighing quietly. He tapped a control on his control armrest and studied the holographic display that flared into being in the space between the forward stations. It showed their quarry relative to the position of the _Paradise_ floating free and not manoeuvring. He sat up and made a face, deciding his next course of action. Focussing on the smaller, fighter shaped target. Snap decision time!

"Thorn? Lock a Tractor on the smaller ship and pull her into the ventral bay. Try to keep her canopy up so that the boarding collar sits tight though, OK?"

The young woman nodded once, face a mask keeping her eyes locked on the tractor target system. She keyed the run up sequence and flexed a gloved hand as the controller popped up from its niche on her console.

The lock-on box floated around a moment as Thorn played the controller then the green flashed orange and finally red as the system gained hard lock on the small fighter. She smiled grimly and began to reel in the ship.

In the background the signals officer continued trying to contact the larger ship. Tyrell, now standing, listened grimly to the signal officer.

"Unknown vessel this is Alliance Corvette Rebel Paradise off your bow. You are requested to state your intentions. Failure to do so will result in my opening fire."

He laid a hand on the youngsters shoulder.

"Give it two more goes, give them fifteen after that then we fire."

The man nodded silently. Tyrell turned back to the screen and watched as the small ship began its slow journey towards the _Paradise_

**F302**

Mitchell held the flash light up to the canopy and tried again. The first burst of Morse had not been noticed by the _Hammond, _something he put down to his being rusty. Well it had been a fair few years! He drew a deep breath and started over. This time he got a quick double flash from the nav lights of his target.

"Woohoo! Someone saw that Tee!"

"Indeed."

He settled again and tried more. Trying to tell them what the status of the 302 was. As he started again the 302 shuddered then shifted, its wings coming level followed by a sensation of movement. _Moving? _

"_What the hell!?"_

He all but shouted. Pushing himself around gently, as not to hurt his arm further, he turned to look the other way as one of the X-shaped ships flashed past, then settled off his left wing. This time he got a good look at the ship. Green stripes on its flanks and a pilot looking at him. A human face in a whitish flight helmet and orange flight suit.

"It appears we are in some kind of force field Colonel Mitchell and are being taken under escort."

Cam almost smiled at the Teal'c standard deadpan delivery. They were slowly moving towards the other larger ship. He could think of nothing better to do than grin and wave at the other pilot. He muttered;

"Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave."

This elicited a double take from the orange suit and a hesitant wave. Only enforcing the slight feeling of the bizarre that was beginning to descend on Mitchell.

**THE HAMMOND**

Daniel Jackson stared as the flashing stopped then restarted over. Kleinmann had bumped the Nav lights on then off twice, acknowledging the 302. Major Marks had been scribbling madly trying to decipher Mitchell's garbled Morse. Jackson and Carter both turned to listen.

"Got the second half Colonel. They're venting but seem ok. Whoa!"

Marks was staring at the screen again. Mouth open.

"They're moving!"

All heads spun around again, Franklin wincing at the pain from his knock, and stared at the 302.

"They're what?!"


	5. Communication

**THE HAMMOND**

Colonel Sam Carter stood beside Daniel Jackson as the small grey body of the F302 containing her friends slowly moved away from them and felt despair.

The Hammond's bridge was stable now, the fire suppressant systems silent. Only the feverish sound of Franklin and Marks trying to get the comm working filled the space behind them. A preliminary casualty list had shown only three major casualties amongst the minor bumps and scrapes.

A Staff Sergeant had broken a leg, Captain Martin of the 302 squadron had a dislocated shoulder and a Marine guard was lying unconscious with a suspected fractured skull. She thanked god for small mercies. Meanwhile the erstwhile leader of SG1 floated off towards their new friends!

"Major Kleinmann? Do we have any sensors yet?"

She turned her head to address Dave Kleinmann as he fiddled with the ships sensor suite. A terse shake of the head told her a big fat no.

"Sam, what do we do? This Alliance may blow us away before we get any closer to fixing the radio."

Daniels plaintive comment spun her around to face him. She frowned and held her tongue, instead directing her next comment at Franklin.

"Ty..."

She didn't get any further as Marks let out a whoop of triumph and jumped up. He pushed through Jackson and Carter and punched a few keys as Franklin moved to the sensors and Kleinmanns shoulder.

"We got comms back Colonel. And Dave should have some sensors too!"

The despair of five minutes earlier dissipated somewhat but they weren't out of the woods yet. A vivid image of Jack appeared in her minds eye, she banished him. _Not here Jack, please! _

"Alliance vessel this is Colonel Samantha Carter of the Earth ship USS George Hammond. We are damaged and adrift and request assistance! We are not Imperial!"

She looked up and realised she'd pushed Marks to one side. Nodding an apology she again opened her mouth to speak when Kleinmann shouted

"Inbound bogey! Off the port bow, fifteen thousand klicks and closing! Holy shit! She's a biggy!"

All heads spun around to gaze at the screen. A large ship had appeared from nowhere.

**Rebel Paradise Bridge**

Tyrell stared as the smaller ship was held in the tractor. It drifted towards the Corvettes forward bay. Actually it was no more than a small area used for cargo transfer. The small fighter's canopy would nestle up against the cargo bay docking collar as the rest of the fuselage stuck out into space.

"Gently does it. Get a medic and an armed team down there commander. But please..."

He lowered his voice and grinned

"Don't do anything rash?"

The Twile'k smiled back, shook her head and with a swish of lekku walked from the bridge. A call from the comm station rang out.

"Sir, the Daedalus just dropped out of hyperspace. Commander Reeku is asking for a sitrep."

Tyrell closed his eyes and dragged a hand down his face for the nth time that day. With a hard outrush of air he gestured to the comm officer to open a channel.

"I say again! Alliance vessel this is Colonel Samantha Carter of the Earth ship USS George Hammond. We are damaged and adrift and request assistance! We are not Imperial!"

The loudness of the sudden call almost deafened the youngster at the commo board, he batted away his headset and wiggled a finger in each ear.

"Frell! That hurt! Sir, it would appear the other ship has contacted us."

**THE HAMMOND**

Sam Carter waited. Daniel waited. Everyone waited. The larger of the two Alliance vessels swung around into a flanking position as a quartet of fighters popped from an unseen bay and swept towards them.

"USS Hammond. This is Commander Tyrell of the Alliance Corvette Rebel Paradise. How can I assist?"

A collective sigh of relief escaped everyone's lips. Sam visibly slumped as a good portion of the adrenaline in her system drained away.

"Commander, we're damaged in multiple locations and I have a few leaks from my reactor. I could do with some assistance with getting stable. And it maybe a good idea to meet to discuss a few things!"

She sat forward waiting for the reply. The silence on the bridge palpable.

"Hammond. No problem. I have your fighter in a tractor beam. We will treat the crew and set up a tow. A shuttle will be with us soon from the Daedalus. It will take your injured off and get them to a Med bay. You may join me aboard the Daedalus to speak with Commander Reeku and myself. I hope thats agreeable?"

**REBEL PARADISE**

The comm crackled slightly and he listened, eyes closed, concentrating on the channel from this visitor. In the background he could hear Mylek at the Commo board speaking to the fighter controller on the Daedalus.

"That would be great Commander Tyrell. The crew are Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c. They are no threat to you or your crew. Thank you Commander. I look forward to speaking to you in person. Hammond out."

He smiled and turned to Mylek. Some of his old confidence returning he keyed for the forward lock. Thorn turned and signalled that the vessel was docked.

"I have a green from bay one sir. The fighter has hard seal."

She brushed hair from her face and wiped sweat from her brow before allowing a brief smile.

"Well done Thorn. Set up a tractor beam on the Hammond and get her stable. Then plot us the quickest direct course back to the fleet."

She nodded and turned back to the console. He shook his head, still too damn young! Keying the comm he leaned back and relaxed slightly.

"Bay one, bridge. Have our visitors arrived yet?"

**BAY ONE**

Lt Commander Ve'lik stood arms crossed behind her back, toying with a lekku tip. The fighter, larger up close, was completing its trip into the bay. Large doors hissed shut and enclosed the top half of the ship.

"Yes sir, just purging the bay"

She spoke towards the pick up for the comm unit

As the indicator strip above the transparisteel hatch turned amber then green she could see the figures in the cockpit clearly now. Both appeared human, one dark skinned and one looking like a Corellian. They were clad in drab green flight suits topped with grey helmets. Badges adorned the shoulders but not the helmet as was the custom with Alliance crews.

The figure in the forward seat grinned at her and waved. She hesitantly lifted a hand and, head cocked to one side, smiled back and waved before catching herself. Turning to the Med tech and the two soldiers with her she gestured to the bay.

"Check them over Dahl and you two? Keep your blasters handy but don't make any threatening moves."

The three nodded and as the hatch parted and the halves swung away they moved into the small bay. The cockpit slid forward and the occupants both sucked in a lungful of air before the Corellian (she'd already labelled him) grinned and shouted up at her.

"Hey kids! This the triple A ride?"


End file.
